


Sonhos, festivais e lanternas

by iAlyena, ProjetoAniverse



Category: Death parade
Genre: Aniverse, Chiyuki - Freeform, Decim - Freeform, Drama / Tragédia, Fantasia, Festivais, Oneshot, Other, Quindecim, Suspense, Tema Mensal, death parade - Freeform, ficção, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAlyena/pseuds/iAlyena, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Sobre a vontade Chiyuki de participar do Festival de Akita Kanto.OuOnde Decim percebe que Chiyuki está triste por não poder participar de festivais mundanos e faz seu melhor para animá-la.
Relationships: Chiyuki & Decim (Death Parade)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Sonhos, festivais e lanternas

**Author's Note:**

> Boa leitura!   
> [Agradecimentos nas notas finais]

_Chiyuki estava encantada — podia-se dizer que isso era, sim, grande coisa, pois ela raramente ficava assim — ao visualizar as grandes lanternas seguradas por grandes homens caminhando pela rua. Quis correr, ver mais de perto, mas não conseguiu: estava imóvel e, embora pedisse ajuda, ninguém se disponibilizou a fazê-lo — não pareciam sequer ouvi-la._

_— Está gostando do festival, querida? — Uma voz vagamente familiar questionou, após ter certeza que era direcionada a si, virou-se para a senhora, percebendo que ela segurava sua mão._

_Tentou gritar, e não conseguiu, quando notou que ela não tinha rosto — na verdade tinha, era vago demais dizer que não, porém não havia olhos onde deveria ter e nem uma boca onde os lábios deveriam estar._

_— Estou sim! — Uma criança respondeu animada e Chiyuki demorou para notar de quem era a voz: sua._

_— Imaginei que gostaria. — Embora não tivesse olhos ou qualquer outra coisa que denunciasse sua expressão, Chiyuki teve a impressão de que a senhora estava sorrindo. — Seu pai também gostava do festival de Akita Kanto._

_Sem dar respostas, a criança correu para mais perto das lanternas. Estava tão distraída que não viu uma pedra no seu caminho e não conseguiu reagir até perceber que caía; agora não havia mais festival, lanternas ou a senhora sem expressão. Estava caindo em um abismo, então, como último reflexo…_

_Chiyuki gritou, tão alto que, se Decim dormisse, ele teria acordado. Sentia o suor escorrendo por sua pele e os cabelos grudados na região do pescoço. Algumas lágrimas escorriam por sua bochecha, mas não se lembrava o motivo daquilo. Dez minutos depois, quando conseguiu acalmar-se, só lembrava de duas palavras: Akita Kanto._

_Ouviu batidas na porta de seu quarto, sussurrou um “entre” que, no entanto, pareceu alto o bastante para que a outra pessoa ouvisse, e logo pôde ver parcialmente a cabeleira de Decim._

_— Um casal acabou de chegar — informou. — Vamos._

_Ele se retirou antes que Chiyuki pudesse questionar sobre aquele sonho estranho. Suspirando, ela trocou suas roupas e saiu._

[...] 

Havia sido um dia cansativo, embora Decim não parecesse nem um pouco cansado. Sentou-se em um dos bancos do bar e pediu um drinque, atormentada por duas coisas: o quão as pessoas podem ser assustadoras quando levadas ao limite e o Akita Kanto.

— Você está bem? — Decim perguntou ao entregar o drinque.

— O que você sabe sobre o Festival de Akita Kanto? — Bebeu um gole, Chiyuki não sabia o que ele havia feito, quase nunca sabia, mas era bom.

Os olhos singulares e incrivelmente belos do barman arregalaram-se levemente — se a moça notou, como quase sempre percebia, não se deu o trabalho de fazer comentários.

— Dizem que o Akita Kanto Matsuri começou no período Edo, antes conhecido como Neburi Nagashi, e era usado para purificar os maus espíritos e doenças durante o calor da temporada de O-bon no verão. — explicou. 

— Entendi. — Tomou mais um gole. — Essa noite, eu sonhei com algumas lanternas do Akita Kanto e posso dizer com certeza que nunca vi nada mais belo. — Apesar do tom sonhador, o árbitro pôde perceber a melancolia disfarçada e, quase que imediatamente, sentiu um aperto no peito. 

Decim não deveria sentir isso.

— Bem, não adianta imaginar o que não vai acontecer. — Deu de ombros, levantando-se. — Boa noite.

Antes de dormir, Chiyuki pensou se aquele sonho era, na verdade, uma memória, mas não demorou para descartar a ideia.

[...]

Agradeceu mentalmente por não ter tido sonhos naquela noite — se teve, agradeceu por não se lembrar —, pois já tinha coisas demais na cabeça e o dia seria longo como o anterior, não sabia se era dia, para falar a verdade, o conceito de tempo não parecia existir ali.

Ajeitou suas roupas, suspirou cansada e saiu do quarto com um sorriso. Estava com um ótimo pressentimento. Quando chegou no bar, seu sorriso aumentou, por muito pouco não começou a chora: o lugar, que antes tinha um visual mais gótico, agora estava enfeitado com lanternas muito iguais às que tinha visto em seu sonho. 

Andou até Decim, que estava limpando um copo de vidro com um pano perfeitamente branco que, se não o conhecesse, diria que era novo, e o abraçou.

— Obrigada, Decim. — Deu um beijo em sua bochecha. O barman não respondeu, mas puxou os lábios minimamente para cima. 

Quando foi dormir naquela noite ou, melhor dizendo, no fim do expediente, Chiyuki lembrou-se fracamente de uma imagem sem, porém, conseguir lembrar-se de onde: uma senhora, muito parecida consigo mesma, sorria para ela enquanto lhe entregava algum doce que não identificou.

_(Obrigada, mamãe...)_

**Author's Note:**

> Meio angst, meio fluffy, mas foi isso. 
> 
> Queria agradecer à ajuda de @Lahi para achar um título — maravilhoso — para essa oneshot, à @MissNescau pela obra de arte que a capa é e à @VampireWalker por essa betagem sensacional.   
> Obrigada <33 
> 
> Obrigada por chegar até aqui, de coração — e não se esqueçam que um favorito e/ou comentário pode tornar o dia da autora muito mais feliz! (Heheh~)


End file.
